


【她x龙】放学

by juicyGrapefruit



Category: all龙
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyGrapefruit/pseuds/juicyGrapefruit





	【她x龙】放学

放学了。

朱一龙来接人，不过今天不接他的继子，今天接他孩子的朋友，他老公朋友的孩子。

"小阿姨，今天易烊千玺怎么没来？"她把书包放在后座，自己坐到了冷气比较充足的副驾——晚自习时教室里太闷了，闷到走出教学楼，走出学校大门都没缓过来。她抬手拢了拢汗湿的齐肩乱发。她还是需要新鲜冷气。

"千玺昨天有点着凉，今天早上烧的很厉害，我就替他请了假。"朱一龙刚启动了车，听到她的声音先扭过头来温柔礼貌地看她一眼，才缓缓的开口。

他声音真是好听。她每次都会这样想。

车在平缓行驶了，她在靠背上蹭蹭，找了个舒服的角度闭上眼想要享受片刻的惬意，可闭上眼没一会儿，她突然嗅到一丝甜香。

她狐疑地睁开眼，看了看驾驶座的人。咦，他脸色不太好啊。

额头有薄汗，眉头皱起来，肉手不安搓动方向盘，两条腿不安分地小幅度夹来夹去。还有这味道，快香到腻了。

除了是omega发情没有其他合理的解释。

她在学校不是乖乖的三好学生，不然也不可能和易烊千玺玩到一块。她又作为如今女权社会绝对掌权的那部分人——以一个刚刚分化的女性alpha的身份，她觉得一会自己会做坏事了。

她只看了他两秒，就又闭上眼假寐。朱一龙下一秒就不安地转过头来看她，看她有没有发现自己的异样。不过还好还好，她还在睡呢。

她不太擅长装睡，此时有点想笑，可是不行，她一会还要让那个软乎乎的娇憨小妈沉溺在自己的温柔乡，这机会不多，可以说仅此一次。

她虽然分化没多久，可对自己信息素的把控极其到位。她不动声色地，像无意识地，释放出alpha信息素。她只散了一点，少到空气中她的味道似有若无，钻进朱一龙鼻腔中的味道也似有若无。可只这么一点儿，便让那omega软了身子，痛苦地把车停到了路边。真巧，旁边就是个小旅馆。

她假装她浅眠，假装车子一停就把她弄醒了。她假装没睡够似的睁开眼，假装伸了个小懒腰，假装一放松下来就收不住自己的信息素——刚刚分化的年轻人的通病。

空气中焦糖可乐味信息素浓度骤然上升，她假模假样捂住后颈:"小阿姨，抱歉！"

要是在平常，易烊千玺的小妈妈对这种事情是绝对宽容放纵的，他好像允许易烊千玺做任何事，所以当然也会原谅他的好朋友的小错误。

可今天不行。

朱一龙差点忍不住叫，那似乎泛着气泡的甜爽信息素把他的每根神经都安抚地舒服极了，他的大脑和身体瞬间放松了。可正因如此，放松的女穴不自主地收缩，一股不多不少的清透液体经突然紧缩的柔软通道咕噜一下泄了出来，朱一龙来不及夹腿，应该都浇在了内裤上。

"呃..可不可以把抑制贴贴上呀..我的包里面还有几张.."朱一龙缓了好一会，才挠挠头不好意思地对她讲。让她贴抑制贴，他怕冒犯她。

"..好的小阿姨！那个，我找一下啊.."她还捂着后颈，听了朱一龙的话后把手松开，从两张座椅中间的空隙向后探身去拿包。她离朱一龙的距离近了些，焦糖可乐味离鼻腔近了些。

好好闻啊。可朱一龙痛苦地屏住了呼吸。

她贴上了抑制贴，但朱一龙仍是痛苦，他的发情期已经提前了，而且因为"不小心"的年轻alpha，发情现象很严重。他很想他的丈夫，想他们的柔软大床。他的丈夫很温柔的，每次都弄得他舒服地控制不住地叫，他的阴茎尺寸可观，龟头破开流着水的嫩滑穴口，被一插到底的感觉太爽了。

朱一龙好羞，好难受，好想被干。他的脸蛋烧得通红，不敢看副驾的女孩，只是把头埋进放在方向盘上的双臂里想艰难地压下越来越旺的欲火，然后赶快回家向丈夫讨一个抱抱。

"小阿姨，你怎么了？"她终于忍不住要进入主题了。

"有点..有点难受..没关系，等我一分钟..等我缓一缓。"小阿姨哆嗦着抬头，挤出了可怜至极的微笑，他说缓一缓，越讲越小声，头又埋了下去。

"小阿姨，你发情了是吗？"她笃定的。

"..."

"可以让我帮帮你吗？"

"..没关系的，等我缓一缓，我就可以把你送到家了。"

她看看朱一龙，没说话，下车了。

朱一龙很疑惑，脸还贴在臂弯里，皱着眉往副驾看。那已经没人了，下一秒，自己左侧的车门打开了。

"车里不舒服，我带您去那个旅馆躺一会儿。"

十几岁女孩的力气居然大得惊人，她一手搂住他的肩，一手伸进他膝弯，几乎是把他横抱出来的。朱一龙站不住，她扶着人软的一塌糊涂的腰把手伸进座位上拿他的包包，然后不顾朱一龙的惊呼和百般拒绝，把人背着走进了旅馆。

用朱一龙的身份证开了房，一张大床房。旅馆虽小，房间却是挺干净的，就是灯光有点暗，昏黄昏黄的，那倒也适合"休息"。

"对不起了..今天耽误了你的时间，我现在就让你叔叔过来先把你送回家——"朱一龙被扶着躺到床上，脱去了毛线开衫，盖上了松软棉被，他边和她说话边拿起枕边的手机，刚打开微信就被她夺走了手机。

然后被她压住。

"我刚刚说，小阿姨，我可以帮你的。"她的声音还是很甜美，可现在听着，冰冷又危险。

她不再隐瞒，撕去假模假式贴上一会的抑制贴，让自己的焦糖可乐肆意冒泡。

她的可乐大概有度数，或是拿最纯的高粱酒勾兑的，不然朱一龙怎么好像已经烂醉。

朱一龙想说什么，她没听，也不想听。她掀开了被子，再次欺身上去，纤长手指一遍遍摩挲他的小巧下巴和红嫩唇瓣。另一只手就从下面往上侵略，从平滑的小肚子，到微微鼓胀的胸肉。朱一龙在开衫里只穿了件打底的半高领衬衣，是米白色的，颇有些修身，她看见了他形状美好的小小乳房，第一次完全勃起了。

"不要..不要这样.."朱一龙双手握成拳贴在胸前，他很紧张也很怕。

"没关系的..小阿姨，没事.."她用给她弟弟讲睡前故事的轻柔语气哄着朱一龙，手指插进他的发，为他一下一下地梳理，想要让他放松下来。

可能因为她的声音，可能因为她的手指，也可能因为信息素，朱一龙紧绷的肌肉又变得松软好捏了，眉间的死疙瘩也平整开阔了。他也不再言语，只是手还贴在胸前，一双含水的眸子直勾勾地看着居高临下的她。

她也不再说话，只是轻笑了下，觉得时机成熟了。她终于俯下身，碰触了自己仰慕渴望已久的红润嘴唇。她曾在相当多的夜里肖想这片嘴唇的滋味。她想，一定是甜丝丝的，软乎乎的，她想去咬，觉得如果能咬上一下，这平日就腼腆地可以的人一定会吃痛地抖一下，然后自己就不自觉打开牙关，露出他白白又可爱的牙齿，那两排牙齿她也喜欢，有时和易烊千玺一起出校门，就能看见小阿姨露几颗小牙冲他继子和她笑，他笑起来柔软极了，她觉得只要他笑，不管那天天气多么差，那都是暖阳配煦风的绝顶好天气。

她就一边回忆着，一边不可置信的发觉此时自己真的要拥有了他， 她想到这些，吻得更起劲了。她照着自己的夜里所想，咬了下他的软弹下唇，这软乎乎的人真的吃痛地一抖，贝齿开了小缝，她趁虚而入，贪婪滑过有口水浸润的，幼白滑溜的颗颗牙齿。

吻不知何时从唇肉轻触变得激烈，她掌握着主导权，把他的唇吻得红肿，吻出水声。朱一龙被榨了好多空气，此时有点憋气了，他软软地要推开身上的人，可一下子碰到她的胸衣，白嫩肉手就触电般缩了回去，又躲在胸前不敢动了。憋气还在继续，他也不知道怎么提醒她，就只好自己涨红了脸艰难忍受着。

她终于良心发现了，腥红着眼依依不舍地把他嘴唇松开。她痴迷地看着那双眸子，抬起一只手珍惜地在他脸上摩挲。alpha的手指凉凉的，摸在发烧的脸上很舒服，可alpha的触摸很轻，朱一龙很不满足，闭着眼不着痕迹地往手上靠。他在撒娇啊。这样的朱一龙她喜欢极了。

她其实也忸怩了一阵，才终于敢去脱掉omega的裤子。他穿了条有些紧身的黑色直筒裤，她费了点劲才脱下，然后在omega的羞涩视线下把他的内裤也脱掉，一次又一次不多不少的水浇到了内裤上，裆部已经湿透了，发着甜骚味儿，他的那里也是意料之中的水光。她抬头亲亲他的嘴唇，下面的手摸上他的腿根，微凉手指插进了湿热的肉穴。

"嘶嗯.."发情的女穴终于被抚慰，他发出愉悦的轻声呻吟，可很快觉出她纤长的一根手指远远不够，破开湿润穴道的指甲像沾了催情药，让肉穴越发的痒，他正在情欲中烧着，也不知羞地绞起了腿。

"小阿姨，不舒服吗？"是一声小阿姨又把他唤回理智的边缘，两条紧实的腿忽地松开了。

他睁开眼睛，水珠沾在睫毛上，嘴巴委屈地扁着，他不说话。

她笑了笑，一根手指在过于湿滑的穴道里捅了捅，马上又加上了两根，心想这次小阿姨应该满足了吧，可没想到朱一龙又下意识地想去绞腿。

"小阿姨真贪吃啊。"

她起身去拉校裤裤链。其实刚发下来的校裤裤腰处只是一根松紧带，她后来改成了带裤链的款式，这让分化后的她上厕所很方便，现在看来，在某些方面好像也很方便。

她扶着自己尺寸可观的东西蹭在穴口，朱一龙一惊，心想刚分化没多久的女生，东西居然这么..

"小阿姨，我进去了——"她从没接触过真实女穴的阴茎兴奋地很，在穴口蹭了几下就觉得涨得发疼，青筋好像都在跳，她有点忍不住，撑着床面操了进去。朱一龙也早己汁水横溢，操进去简直畅通无阻。粗长瞬间填满空虚，朱一龙终于发出呻吟，声音是极满足的。

她在田径队待过一段时间，被选进去是因为天生发达的运动神经，后来因为练习太累她就懒得再去，现在发现练一练田径，也是好的。比如或许那样就可以把自己喜欢的omega操得声音更高昂。

"嗯呃..啊..啊..不，不行，太快太快.."他一直小声哼哼这几句，小奶猫叫似的，声音总是会被下身的巨大水声盖住让她听不真切。阴茎深深浅浅捅进肉缝，有时压过一点，有时虚虚擦过，他的叫声就时而粘腻时而难耐。

朱一龙躺在床上总是偏着头，偏向哪边就用哪只手抓着白软的枕头受不住似的借力，她伸出一只手托着他一边脸颊要把人扳正。朱一龙迷迷糊糊地看她，她就又盯着沾染情欲的迷离双眼出神了。

小朱阿姨真的太漂亮了。他看易烊千玺时露的又甜又温柔的笑，接过易烊千玺书包的白白肉手，和那截细白腕子，她都目不转睛看过一遍又一遍。她在好多夜里肖想过好多自己与他的画面，..可她清楚，也只能是肖想。她怎么可能想到那些画面此时竟成了真。她操着朱一龙，很爽，却突然想哭。

omega完完全全浸泡在桃红情海里出不来，他皱着眉消化巨大快感，没注意身上操他力度不减的人已经红了眼。

她好像感觉不到汹涌的快感了，只是红着眼，认认真真盯着身下的人每一帧表情。

"嗯..嗯...！哈啊！呜..呜.."身下的人表情渐渐变得紧张，伴随他口中的欢愉叫声又变得放松，他高潮了。他抖着身体射了薄精，女穴还冲出一股热流浇在自己龟头。

高潮后的omega是需要被alpha咬开后颈注些信息素来安抚的，朱一龙已经被他丈夫高粱酒味的信息素完全占有，她不打算让他难受。

"老公..老公.."朱一龙哆哆嗦嗦高潮后就自己艰难翻了个身侧躺着缩成一团，没有信息素的安抚他有点难过。

他嘴里喃喃的话让她心酸，可她知道自己不能再做更过分的事了。她揉着他的奶，摸着他的屁股撸了一管，呆坐一会，起身给他擦身子。

"叔叔？小阿姨来接我了，可他好像低血糖犯了，头晕的厉害，我就把小阿姨送进white旅馆里，304房间。小阿姨在睡觉，您快来接吧，我还有点作业没做，先打车走了。"朱一龙的手机没有锁，她划开找到微信置顶，发了语音，又深深看了他一眼，最后背上了书包。

还是让你成为我的一段梦吧。


End file.
